


Kotoko's Kinkery

by HeroFizzer



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Condoms, F/M, Pet Play, Public Humiliation, Submissive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroFizzer/pseuds/HeroFizzer
Summary: After being invited on a trip to Brazil with her boss, Kotoko has a rather festive time with him. Of course, she can't quite tell Jataro where they are or what she's up to.
Relationships: Utsuki Kotoko/original character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Kotoko's Kinkery

“Aww...I know it's festive, but it's just not pink...”

Kotoko whined as she held up the little bit of lingerie she was presented with, disappointed by the color. It was a gift given to her by her boss, a prosecutor by the name of Takuma Matsuzaki, one that she was going to wear to celebrate their first night together away from Japan. It was certainly cute, but she couldn't help but think how much more adorable it would be if it were in her favorite color.

Still, she couldn't quite complain, as it was a gift by Takuma. And he did show her a good means of affection on the way to Brazil. Let's just say that they managed to join the Mile High Club for the first time in their lives.

Just as she had undressed, Kotoko paused when her phone began to vibrate. Secretly keeping it in her pink and white striped panties, she whimpered from the buzzing the device made against her crotch. It felt so good on her pussy, making her drip in preparation for the first night of the trip. She snapped out of her aroused trance, realizing that she needed to take the call before it went to voice mail, as she promised her boyfriend she would do just that.

“H-Hello!” Kotoko shouted, her face flushed from the short feeling of ecstasy.

“Hey Kotoko.” said Jataro on the other end. “How's everything been?”

“Oh! Jataro, hiii!” she responded in a sing-song fashion to cover up her arousal. “How are yoooou?”

“Pretty good, thanks.” said the blonde boy, confused by the excitement in her response. “Hey, are you up to anything over the vacation? I wanted to see if anyone wanted to hang out?”

Kotoko scoffed silently, her cheeks still flushed as she swirled her finger around the tip of her pink pigtail. “Jataro, you know I'd usually enjoy that, but did you already forget?” she asked, attempting to change her tone to something the boy was more familiar with.

“Forget what?” he asked, only to quickly recall. “Oh, right! Sorry, I've been busy with a lot of things on my end...” And that's why this weekend is as it is, Kotoko thought as she heard her boyfriend speak. “I forgot you were on a business trip.”

“Right you are!” Kotoko said, pulling her skirt off with her hands while she cradled her phone against her neck “I did mention that my boss just so happened to have a business trip planned for this week, and he needs me to help him out where he needs it. I'm his secretary, after all! So I'm not even home, I'm out in Brazil getting ready for a special dinner.” She put some extra disgust in her voice, just to iterate how annoyed she was that her boyfriend had forgotten about her plans.

“Sorry.” Jataro sincerely said. “I didn't think a secretary was given that high a priority when it came to business trips.”

Kotoko smirked, removing her panties next, stumbling inside the hotel bathroom while trying to keep her balance. “There's a lot you don't know about the business world, my silly Jataro.” she said. 

“Fair enough. But hey, was the trip over okay, at least?”

“It was fine, for the most part, a little annoying to get to the hotel, but we're in Sao Paulo finally. We're a little tired, but there's still some stuff to do.” Kotoko sighed, taking another look at her outfit. It definitely wasn't sleepwear, but given the heavy jet lag she might as well be tired enough to shut her eyes and slumber off.“Listen, honey bun, I have to go. My boss is going to some restaurant later, and I have to get ready.”

“Sure thing, Kotoko. You go ahead and have fun, then!” Jataro said with excitement.

“Okay, byyye! Love you sweetie!” she said, her voice full of spirit as she hung up. With a sigh of relief that the call was over, Kotoko put her phone down on the sink, preparing to put on her not-pink outfit, bemoaning the color more than the sex appeal it had. She looked at herself in the mirror as she put on the connected strings that were supposed to be the top, which lacked actual cups on them. Still, the mistletoe that was used to cover up her nipples, held on by the same red cotton strings, were extra cute, and added to the touch of the festive attire. The panties were a small red thong that rode up her ass, but it still had a white trim of fluff on it that kept the holiday spirit to its design. Even the stockings, which were attached to a see-through garterbelt, had the same feel of the ones she would hang by her chimney, only they rode up to her thighs. Studying her attire in full, Kotoko was ready for a fun little night with Takuma. She just couldn't forget one small detail...

The reindeer antler headband. Staring at it, the article of head gear reminded her of the old devil horns she once wore. It had been a long time since she had thought about those, but when she placed it on her head, there was an odd moment of comfort to it. They were a bit heavier than the horns, but there was a familiarity to it once it sat over her pink locks.

“All set!” Kotoko said, making her way to the master bedroom. She hummed a light song to herself as she thought about the first time she found out Takuma had feelings for her, perverted as it was. She had been sent home early by her boss, happy as ever to get some extra time away from his office, even if it meant losing a small bit of pay. However, she had to go back due to leaving her favorite pink cat pen behind. The most surprising thing of all was when she returned so abruptly, she found him jerking off behind his desk, while her name came out of his mouth.

As filthy as it was, Kotoko couldn't resist her boss either way, and just had to jump his bones after the fact. And now here they are, in Brazil for a trip, although the pink girly student only half lied to Jataro. They weren't on a business trip, just a mere three day vacation where they could relax themselves as they saw fit without anyone they knew being aware of their exact location. Of course, the business trip was the main cover up, they just didn't want anyone to know what their true ulterior motives were.

"Here I am!" Kotoko said, hopping into the master bedroom of their suite. She took a long glance at her boss, seeing his silver hair and brown skin wear nothing more than a Santa hat and boxers that were identical to the sexy attire she wore. He was already rubbing away at his crotch, his hand brushing over the fabric of his underwear, with the pink loving girl seeing the bulge right against it.

Takuma noticed her stepping towards the bed, looking hot and curvy in the lingerie he picked out for her. "Well look at how cute my secretary is," he said with a grin as she crawled onto the bed, "a nice little gift wrapped up for me."

"Oh, you." Kotoko giggled as she rested her hand on her boss's chest, getting a feel for his skin as she worked her way down to his shaft. "You know, it's not everyday a secretary gets together with her boss for a holiday." She said, her fingertips reaching the fluffy rim of his boxers.

"It's more often than you think." Takuma said with a grin. "You just don't hear about it so often."

Accepting that answer, Kotoko gave the tanned prosecutor a long lip lock session, their eyes closed while she let his tongue slither around her mouth. When she pulled out Takuma's rod from his trunks, she pulled away and licked his flavor off her lips, humming with great interest. "Nice and thick, just as I like it." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Not the first time you've said that." Takuma chuckled, winking at his secretary. She pecked at his cheek before shifting her body to face his dick, holding the stiff shaft in her hand while she brought her tongue out to give the tip a thorough licking. Lifting his ass off the bed, the prosecutor helped her remove his trunks from his body completely, leaving himself fully naked while revealing his whole crotch to be as tanned as the rest of him. 

As Kotoko started to get deeper on his rod, pushing her lips down to the halfway point to work on her gag reflexes, her whole body laid atop his, her crotch practically in face face, not that he minded. Takuma stared at the panties and how the thin thong was caught between her ass cheeks. He couldn't resist himself, peeling the tiny underwear from her waist and pulling it down far enough to reveal her pussy, already wet from the excitement of pleasuring him in an exotic country.

As Kotoko used her tongue to lather his dick in saliva, she nearly gagged on the member when Takuma put his mouth near her vaginal folds, slurping up the damped curtains for his own hungering satisfaction. The pink haired girl moaned against his cock while her drool dripped from her lower lip to her chin before slurping up what hadn't already parted. As he jabbed through to play with her cavern, Kotoko hummed deeply, her eyelids fluttering with list as he slid around her walls to gather up her liquids. He was certainly a boss that treated his employees well, at least in her case.

The two laid like this, with Kotoko on top of the tanned prosecutor until she was certain the shaft was as hard as a rock. The pink haired girl removed her lips from his dick, saliva strings between them as she rubbed his tip with her finger. Just as the secretary rolled off of him, Takuma asked her, "You didn't forget the condoms, did you?"

"What kind of secretary would I be if I didn't get everything on the checklist?" Kotoko asked, pulling a roll of Trohan brand condoms out from her stocking. After ripping one out and placing it on his shaft, she said to him," I still don't see why you needed me to get so many boxes. I wouldn't mind going bare back."

Takuma grinned as she poured some lube over the elastic device. "Just give it a few days," he said, licking his lips as she squatted over the dick, "you'll see it'll be worth it."

Guiding the shaft inside her, Kotoko winced as it slid through the folds, burrowing right through her cavern before pushing up against her cervix. The pink haired secretary calmed down after the initial reaction, taking deep breaths as she bounced on his shaft. She had taken his thickness before, but it still felt the same, even with a condom and lube to make it slide more easily. As her ass dropped onto the prosecutor's crotch, she realized that didn't matter, as it would make her orgasms with the boss all the more exciting.

As the reindeer antler headband started to droop from her head, it dawned on Kotoko why she was wearing them and what he meant about riding her later on.

Takuma held onto Kotoko's waist as she shifted to her knees, rocking her backside back and forth atop his cock. Her boss was grinning at her tits as the jiggled with every movement even as they were secured by the mistletoe, an exciting experience to always see them in motion. She was a most especially curvy lay, which was half the reason why he hired her. He wished he could say that her walking in on him jacking off over her was planned, but even he couldn't take that much credit.

"Mmm, yes, Santa!" Kotoko moaned, leaning in over her tanned employer. "Go ahead and ride me! Have me take you to all the houses of the good girls and boys!" Takuma tried not to laugh, as he hadn't thought she would be this interested in her role. It was corny, but that was partially what he enjoyed about her company.

The two shifted into a different position minutes later, with Takuma squatting behind his secretary while Kotoko got on her hands and knees, raising her thick ass up to meet with his covered dick. It was weird that, for a change, her boss had decided to use the condoms, but she could only hope it to be worth it by vacation's end. His dick squeezed between her curtains once again, causing the pink haired girl to hum as her eyes rolled back, her fingernails digging into the sheets. His hips swung into her backside, the cheeks rippling with every slap against them while his cock moved more slickly now that his secretary had adjusted.

Lowering her head down to the bed, Kotoko grabbed at the sheets with her mouth, growling through her teeth as the prosecutor's bell crashed into her cervix. It was no concern to her if he penetrated into her womb, even if condoms weren't perfect in preventing pregnancy, but the way he rammed into it was one of the best experiences of her life. She whimpered as her juices trickled from her pussy, splashing around when Takuma slapped against her ass while his cock created friction between them.

“Oh, fuck! Santa! Keep riding me!” Kotko groaned, her eyes watering up as she looked back at him. “Give this reindeer a sleigh ride to remember!” Again, Takuma tried not to laugh, instead giving a smack to her backside to keep her going. The prosecutor was getting close to an orgasm moments later, and Kotoko could tell; his grip on her waist had grown tighter, and his speed picked up while keeping his hips closer in comparison to before, where she felt the slow but powerful pumps inside her snatch.

“Oh yeah...” Takuma groaned, already laughing at the line he has prepared. “You might want to get ready, cuz Santa's about to come down that chimney!”

“Mmmm, I hope I get a nice present out of it...” Kotoko moaned, kneeling upright with her back resting against the prosecutor's chest. The pair leaned into a kiss as Takuma pounded harder and faster, groaning into the other's mouth as Takuma released his seed into the condom, which began to slowly expand inside of the pink haired secretary's pussy. She guided his hand over her pussy, making him rub her clit until she came, releasing her vaginal juices on the sheets and dampening them with her sex. Her cheeks were red throughout the orgasm, almost forgetting how the condom expanded with her boss's seed the longer it remained inside her.

When they finished, Takuma grunted as he pulled his cock from his secretary's snatch, looking at the creamy jizz he left inside it. With a grin, he tied it up and handed it off to Kotoko, who had collapsed onto the bed. “Here,” he said, “make sure you put it in the fridge until the last day.”

Kotoko purred as she nodded, rolling from the bed to her feet. She had lost her balance after such a climax, but managed her way to the small fridge where other such delights as wine and beer were waiting for someone to drink them. As she wondered what the intent was from her boss, she had returned to the master bedroom to find a medium sized box on top of his naked lap while he laid back on the bed. “Oh, Matsuzaki-san, you shouldn't have!” she giggled as she crawled onto the bed. “But you already gave me your dick as a present.”

Takuma shook his head. “Trust me, this is a gift I know you'll want. You'd been saying for some time you'd like to be my pet, right?” Kotoko nodded, a starry and hopeful expression in her eyes. “Then I think you'll love this.”

Eager to see what's inside, Kotko ripped the wrapping paper off, and opened the box. She was awestruck by the contents, holding it up in her hands as if she uncovered a relic from an ancient dungeon: a pink collar with a heart-shaped name tag on it, and a matching leash.

“It's...pink!” she said with joy.

##

“Oh, when you said we were going out for a walk...”

“You didn't think literally?”

Takuma chuckled as they walked the streets of Sao Paulo late at night, having spent the majority of their day filling up condom after condom. It was amazing to Kotoko as she watched her boss walk in front of her, leash in hand as it led back to her collar, as if they hadn't spent the whole day fucking one another. How he could have such stamina was beyond her, as it had literally reduced her to walking on her hands and knees...although she rather enjoyed that.

While she still wore the same Santa-themed lingerie set from yesterday, it was especially kinky for her as they walked around the evening Brazilian city, with everything on her chest exposed save for the mistletoe. As an added means of attention, her boss had decided to put jingle bells on her wrists and ankles, hearing them clang as they moved about. While at least one local pedestrian found the noise absolutely aggravating, he was shut down immediately when he saw that couple walking around as they were, uncertain how to respond to something like that.

While Takuma remained overly confident as he led his secretary through the urban city setting, Kotoko blushed the whole way through, her knees hurting a little as they hit the pavement. Neither of them considered kneepads, but the prosecutor knew she could handle it. After all, she could withstand his dick, so this shouldn't be a problem.

Takuma couldn't help but show off his reindeer pet, her antlers bouncing about while her breasts dangled about, secured only by the red strings that held the mistletoes over her nipples. She whimpered as the Christmas themed thong rode up between her cheeks and her camel toe, a sense of humiliation washing over her as she thought about how the people from behind could see so much of her ass. It made her wet to think about it, excited that complete strangers could see everything, and understand what it is her boss sees in that backside.

Both had lost track of where in Sao Paulo they were, though Takuma had a GPS ready for when he wanted to head back to the hotel. Kotoko could see that someone had found a police officer, shouting to him in Portuguese to arrest them, only for the officer to shrug. The pink haired girl couldn't quite understand the language, but by the actions they weren't technically doing anything wrong; for as much as she was showing off, Kotoko was still covered by law, with nothing hanging out for the people to see.

“Here's a good spot.” Takuma said several blocks later, tugging on the leash to get Kotoko to follow him. Slipping inside an alleyway, the prosecutor stepped inside while leaving Kotoko out in the open, her body still out for everyone to see. Her cheeks were red as people passed them by, while her boss grabbed another condom out of her thigh high stocking. After letting his pants down, he put a condom on his hardened cock, pushing the thin thong out of his way. Kotoko continued to watch from the corner, making it obvious to passersby that she was there. When his cock slid inside her pussy, the pink haired girl moaned, her hand squeezing against the concrete building as she bit her lower lip. Several people saw that, with a couple stopping to watch on as she was getting plowed by an unseen person.

Holding her ass in his hands, Takuma pounded hard into Kotoko's snatch while she was forced to stand there and let people see her in this horny state of mind. Her cheeks were completely red, humiliated and aroused at the same time. Cute little huffs escaped her lips, her eyes glazed over as she tried to pay little attention to the people who gave her curious or offended glares, wondering what could possibly be going through her mind to dress like that in public. Takuma peeked out to see the audience they had garnered, grinning from ear to ear as he took enjoyment from the attention his secretary was getting. The jingling bells were part of grabbing them, but he was having fun plowing her pussy while out in the comfy night air of Sao Paulo.

“Oh my god, Matsuzuki-san...” Kotoko whimpered, her breasts bouncing against the mistletoe on her sexy bra. “I can't believe how many people are staring at me. It's too much...”

“Don't worry about them, or how they judge you.” Takuma whispered into her ear. “They're not going to see you again, so it shouldn't bother you.”

“R-Right.” Kotoko moaned, biting her lip afterwards. She clung to the building with both hands, trying to keep herself standing upright. But the urges felt caused her to double over, her breasts now hanging for everyone to see. She kept her head lowered even as Takuma grabbed her pigtails to pull back on, avoiding her face getting on any pictures people were snapping on their cell phones. It made her pussy wet, the juices dripping onto Takuma's cock and dripping down his balls. The prosecutor became aware of her dripping liquids, pausing from his humping of Kotoko's bottom to remove them from the inevitable geyser. As the boss kicked them off his ankles, he heard the exhausted moans of his secretary, heavily exhaling while she had the short break. Takuma resumed where he left off, reaming the pink haired girl's bottom while his condom covered cock plowed inside her snatch. With her teeth clenched together, she felt the overwhelming need to release her fluids, and couldn't hold herself back.

“You're going to cum, aren't you?” Takuma whispered.

“P-Please?” Kotoko asked in a begging tone.

“I'm close, so go right ahead.”

Kotoko growled as she bit on her thumb, letting her fluids release from her snatch and onto the street pavement. One Brazilian had gotten so close for snapshots that he had to leap back, worried that he could get soaked by her squirting orgasm. Takuma gave one hard thrust to her backside, groaning as his seed released inside the condom, expanding heavily within her snatch. Kotoko's eyes widened with the release, amazed at how much spunk was ballooning the rubbery device inside her, wondering to herself where her employer keeps all this stamina bottled up. Surely he had to be tired out by now.

When they were finished, Kotoko was standing over a puddle of her fluids, the people standing around a short while more to see if there was another performance. Takuma had already pulled the condom from her snatch, removing it carefully to keep his semen within. After putting his pants back on, the prosecutor tied it onto Kotoko's pink collar, pecking at her cheek before leaving the alley.

“Do you think they enjoyed the show?” Takuma asked, tugging the leash to lead her back to their hotel.

“I sure hope so, master.” Kotoko said, almost stumbling around after that release. A trail of her fluids trickled behind her, although with the night sky over Sao Paulo it was especially hard for anyone to see.

“There's still a few spots I want to try before we get back to our room.” he said. “Just so we have a few more condoms to show off on your collar.”

Excited at the thought, Kotoko followed behind him all the way to a few blocks east,. Her boss couldn't help himself, unable to resist temptation and plowed her at a few more alleyways until he had about four condoms filled, all hanging from her collar like a trophy. They finally made it to their last destination, where a bus stop bench was set up. While her pussy dripped with her wetness, having left her mark on the sides of a few buildings in Sao Paulo, this one excited her the most.

With Takuma sitting between an old woman and a local businessman, he unleashed his cock from his fly, with Kotoko kneeling before him to place a condom on top before sucking on his rod. Her ass was near the busy street, letting it hang out for people to look at in their cars as they sped by the stop, never expecting such a lewdness to occur before them. She was even getting wet just thinking about the eyes her ass was catching, though there was slight concern in her mind that a crash could occur.

By the time a bus arrived to pick up the passengers, Takuma finally came inside his secretary's mouth, Kotoko humming as the condom ballooned within. She didn't like the flavor of the rubber, but understood its significance in her boss's long plot. When she popped the cock and inflated condom from her mouth, Kotoko wiped her saliva from her lips, watching her boss remove it from his dick and tying it on with the other condoms.

“What do you think?” Takuma said with a grin, the disgusted pedestrians making their way on the bus. “Should we take the bus back or walk?”

Kotoko smiled, obviously wanting more exciting humiliation by pleasing him on the bus.

##

It was their last evening in Brazil, and with one more meal promised to her by her boss, Kotoko had a better understanding of why the condoms were needed.

Takuma had set up a dog bowl for her by the table, where a fancy meal was waiting for him to dine on provided by room service. But for his new pet, this was the treat she was rewarded with after a long vacation. If it were anyone else, they would likely be upset. But for Kotoko, this was the most exciting meal she could ask for, having lacked the flavor of cum over the last three days, as well as the feel of it filling her hole up.

Watching with eagerness, Kotoko's mouth watered as her boss pushed every drop of cum from every condom they filled over the last three days, with the pile of used rubber devices looking larger than either of them expected. Again, she had to question where her boss had all of the stamina to fill so many of them over such a short period of time.

The dog bowl presented to her was now overflowing with his seed, with the pink haired girl ready to dig in. It was when Takuma went to the table to eat for himself that she finally licked at the contents of the bowl, cherishing the flavor right as it hit her taste buds. Kotoko would lap away rapidly at the meal, occasionally slurping it up with all the eagerness and hunger a woman like her had. In between bites of his fancier meal, Takuma chuckled as he watched his pet gorging down on his seed, amazed that she could find it so tasty to begin with. Then again, she seemed to love everything about him, so that shouldn't come as a surprise to him.

By the time he was finished, he looked over at Kotoko to see that she had made a mess of the towel her bowl was placed atop, with some spunk spilling off the sides. Her mouth was drenched in his seed as well, practically caked on her face as if he came on her. The pink haired girl licked her lips in satisfaction, looking over to notice Takuma had his eye on her. “You still have a lot on you.” he laughed, pointing at his own face.

“Oops! My bad!” Kotoko giggled, being cute as she used her fingers to scoop up the additional spunk. Takuma watched with amusement as she lapped at the cum she removed from her face, her tongue sliding up her palms or her mouth sucking it off her fingertips. It was all the more entertaining than he had thought, and it was worth every dollar he put into condoms just for that. He pulled his phone out, taking the moment to record it for his own amusement later on. He only wished he did so while she was eating the main course.

When she was practically done eating, it just so happened that Kotoko's phone started buzzing, her eyes darting over to see that it was her boyfriend calling. Takuma sighed, removing himself from the table, walking past his secretary while rubbing his palm in her hair. “I'll give you a moment to talk.”

Once he was gone, Kotoko answered, swallowing the last bit of her boss's seed before getting cheerful. “Hey, Jataro honeeey!”

“Hey Kotoko.” Jataro said. “How's your Christmas business trip going?”

Kotoko giggled, twirling her hair around her finger. “Oh, you know, it's business.” she said. “The meetings have been really boring, so I had to do my best to stay awake throughout. But we're leaving in the morning, or what's morning here, anyway.”

“That's good to hear.” Jataro replied, cheerfulness in his voice. “I just thought I'd wish you a quick Merry Christmas. Maybe we can do something to celebrate it properly once you're back.”

“Oh, Jataro! I'd love that!” Kotoko said, sincerely excited. “I'll let you name it, okay?”

“Sure thing.” said the blonde boy. “Take care of yourself.”

“You too, my honey bun!” Kotoko said in a sing song voice. “Merry Christmas!”

After hanging up the phone, Takuma came back in, a smile on his face as he looked down at his secretary. “He must really like you.” he said.

Kotoko nodded, “He does, and he's really sweet, but if I'm being honest, he doesn't have the experience you do.” She smiled seductively at her boss, rubbing at the visible bulge in his pants. Takuma moaned, his head arched back while she massaged him, still never tiring of the attention of his pink haired secretary.

“You know,” he moaned, “I think there's still some of my cum left in the bowl.”

Looking over at her dining bowl, Kotoko leaned in to get a closer look. “Are you sure?”

With her ass raised up and her head lowered to inspect the bowl, the prosecutor took advantage of this by shoving his cock into her pussy, hearing her squeak with surprise. He couldn't resist giving her one last present before we go, and that was a climax in her pussy without any condoms to protect them. “Oh, yes! Fuck yes, Matsuzuki-san!” Kotoko cried out. “That's what I want! Please fill my pussy with your load! Give it all to me!”

The ejaculation was much more than Kotoko anticipated, perhaps being the fastest her boss came through the three day weekend. Her vaginal canal filled up rather quickly, his seed flooding her snatch with a few drops entering her cervix. Her eyes rolled back as her tongue hung out, a squeak of excitement escaping as she trickled out her fluids. When he pulled out, Kotoko pushed his jizz out, letting the milky substance drop out of her snatch and onto the hotel room floor.

“Looks like you're going to have to clean that up as well.” Takuma said, giving her ass a light smack.

“Worth it for one more little treat...” Kotoko sighed.

Takuma chuckled, “Well look at that, I must have forgotten the condom for once.”

Kotoko chuckled, hearing his playful tone. ‘Oops! Better hope nothing comes of it, boss.” she said with a wink. Still, she did miss Jataro and his big cock. Her boyfriend was certainly larger, but Takuma had more experience.

But combine the two together...

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see updates when I post a story please follow me on Twitter at HeroicFizzer.
> 
> If you'd like to see more stories I haven't posted to AO3, check my profile for a link to my full archive.


End file.
